dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow Dragon's Reign
The Shadow Dragon's Reign, or as the author likes to call it, Doom Desires, Shadow Serpents, is a non-canon following fanfiction following an alternate universe in the (already) non-canon GT timeline which it not finished. It deals with a what-if in which Omega Shenron was able to win. How this was able to take place is stated in the story. As far as canon information goes, this honestly needs a LOT less knowledge of DB/DBZ/GT than your average fanfiction. Prologue: You can't Kill me Throughout the history of GT, interesting and always powerful villains had always been around. The 5-year break of peace was a nice break, although disasters then followed. After new, 'Black' Dragon Balls started threatening to destroy the earth, all hell followed from them. The last of the tuffles came back to have revenge on Goku and repopulate his species by mind-control (along with unlocking Super Saiyan 4!), A fusion of Android 17 and Hell Android 17, Super 17, had attacked but was beaten by the pacifistic and pure mind of Android 17, then supposedly finally, we had the saga of the Shadow Dragons-the dragon balls going rogue over abuse of the Dragon Balls. [Now let's take a quiet moment to read up on the Shadow Dragon Saga. Done that yet? Good. Neither have I. obviously] At the arrival of Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, the battle proceeded as normal from there, and ended normally enough with the ultimate fusion failing. However, from here the sameness of the timelines stop and we begin to move into our own potentially good story. Now we shall read the rise from the Shadow Dragons-from the very beginning. Now, here came the change that affected everything. After the fusion failure, Omega Shenron had descended not upon Goku, but rather attacked Vegeta. Nuova Shenron erupted out of Goku, but Omega Shenron attacked the weakened Vegeta with a Dragon Thunder technique. This attack was enough to easily bring Vegeta to death. a recap on what the Dragon Thunder technique was, you should kindly check the Dragon Ball wiki for a good description of the attack if the reader would like to picture the fight scene, or rather, death scene, with a lot more imagination. I highly recommend doing so. At the death of Vegeta, Trunks went sick with fury and mindlessly charged at Omega Shenron with all his strength, and all his effort was very futile as he was nearly finished up by a weak Eye Laser, it gave Nuova Shenron an opening to kill Omega Shenron with his strongest attack. However, While Omega Shenron dodged the attack the same way by absorbing his heat-resistant body, Goku saw it coming and shot a 10x Kamehameha at Omega Shenron. Unfortunately, by possessing his body he regained full power, and even though the attack did some damage, he very quickly got back up and started pummeling the SSJ4 before sending the planet busting attack at the severely weakened Goku. No one was able to stop the blast, and it lead to the Z Fighters final demise. An unpleasant surprise awaited the Dragon. The power of the powerful energy ball was close and powerful enough to deal substantial damage to Omega Shenron, causing him to expel 2 out of Four of the Dragon Balls. Although the dark energy released was more than enough to force the Shadow Dragons to be loyal to him, the energy they were forming from the Energy Ball-therefore, while they were evil and powerful, they weren't loyal. As the endless days went by, Omega Shenron passed the time by finishing off planets he deemed 'too pure' for his liking, and did this for several decades. As for the fate of the two rogue Shadow Dragons, their power was hard to track, and apparently the both of hem were very fast. He noticed at one point, he could only a flicker of one, powerful Shadow Dragon entity and assumed one had died. Unfortunately, Omega Shenron wasn't immortal. With the dragon balls unable to be used for what seemed forever, no negative energy could be built up, and the Negative Wave that spread throughout the universe relied on Omega Shenron to supply them with a source of negative energy, and he became weaker overtime. The remaining planets were, at first, easy to resist, until with his fading energy, they became more determined to fight, more powerful, as he diminished in strength. Omega Shenron realized that preserving his existence was only possible by the annihilation of the Negative Wave, and he did just that-reversed the effects of it. This action brought upon a huge relief to the universe and, with no horrible effects, their forces became much bigger and noticeably more powerful. However, he knew that his power was still easily untouchable by their standards, but then came the fateful day that he visited a particularly armed planet. The planet of Tendon was attracting to the Shadow Dragon due to the positive energy that so strangely radiated from it suddenly, and he wanted to assimilate the source of the energy. The only problem was when Omega Shenron had caught sight of the massive positive energy source that had threatened to destroy him in yet another universe. He witnessed the Universal Spirit Bomb. Immediately upon feeling it's power, he knew that the attack would not let him leave the planet alive, but the energy source was overwhelming. Then again, the attack wasn't complete; it wouldn't kill him now. So if he killed the creator of It, he would be saved. Omega Shenron immediately got to sending ki blasts at the creator-King Kai-but was shocked when he saw it hadn't hit him. To his surprise, the Shadow Dragon saw that a truly impressive and massive army was around the Kai. He realized that to reach the Kai, he had to kill a majority of the underlings, and the Shadow Dragon was up to the task. With a mad glint in his eye, Omega Shenron took on the actually weak army, only stopped by their armor and sheer numbers as the bomb became bigger. As the Universal Spirit Bomb neared it's full strength, he was at the last legs of the army. One quick energy attack and they would be wiped out. After sending it at them, he turned to the utterly terrified Elder Kai and grinned with pleasure. Any time wasted and he might be able to die. As the Shadow Dragon dashed to lower ground behind the Kai to kill him, he felt something strange... It was physical. Very suddenly, a single being had shot a ki blast at him. The Shadow Dragon was positive that is wasn't real-the WHOLE army was dead, and King Kai was already focusing all his ki into the Spirit Bomb, so whatever had caused it could go and die. He figured that it was probably from getting so close to a massive source of positive energy... POSITIVE ENERGY! As he thought of this, Omega Shenron was horrified to get back into reality and see the utterly massive Universal Spirit Bomb. As King Kai launched a final attempt at restoring the universe at Omega Shenron, his last thoughts dwelled entirely on what had hit him-The Shadow Dragon was fully aware of the death that was awaiting him. As it neared towards him, he noticed something-the strange ki blast that had been sent at him was also of the same energy of that as the fleeting warrior he never saw! Although it wasn't Saiyan ki, he thought of the fact that King Kai had been revived but they hadn't. The time of final judgement was coming near...Omega Shenron could picture himself dying. Suddenly, a realization came to his heard-an incredible feeling of joy. The Spirit Bomb wasn't complete! He nearly took a double take as he could feel it now-it wasn't going to destroy him. While he could never push it back, he would survive-that was the happiest thing he could think of. Judging by King Kai's expression of horror upon seeing the Shadow Dragon's happiness, this was all too true. As he felt the overwhelming force come across him, he went out with a horrible cackle. "This will not be the last you see of me!" he roared confidently just as he was getting disintegrated. For a moment, the overflow of positive energy gave him a very strange heart, and the tsunami of guilt and regret completely crushed his mentality for the fleeting moment before annihilation. Silence. There seemed to be no trace of Omega Shenron. Had he done it? Had he managed to kill the almighty Shadow Dragon, and free the universe of his onslaught? King Kai felt overjoyed for one glorious, amazing second and was about to scream with joy just before the ki blast came rolling in and the 'god' was instantly reduced to nothing but...nothing. What emerged from the smoldering remains of the planet and gigantic crater was Syn Shenron looking very confused because of the absence of the dragonballs. His plan was to absorb them right after and go on his merry way, however they were all nowhere to be seen. Syn quickly scanned the area for them, but they were nowhere. He assumed the energy had blasted them into space- As he said this, an awfully huge energy beam had formed untop of him. Fortunately, he was able to avoid some of the attack due to the instant recognition of where it came from. Enraged, he looked up, and his worst suspicions-the ones he didn't even think about-were instantly confirmed upon looking at his attacker, or rather, his attackers. Syn Shenron growled maliciously. "SHADOW DRAGONS!" Syn Shenron screamed with rage. Category:Fan Fiction